


For the Best

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-29
Updated: 2008-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	For the Best

Title: For the Best  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #116: Slytherin vs Gryffindor  
Warning(s): *The barest possibility of Mpreg is suggested if you squint.*  
A/N: Severus and Harry both have persuasive arguments.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

For the Best

~

“In Gryffindor we have bold adventures.”

Severus smirked. “In Slytherin we succeed.”

“We win at Quidditch,” Harry said, grinning.

“Unless _we_ win,” Severus corrected.

“And then there’s the camaraderie,” Harry continued.

“We bond over pranks,” Severus countered.

“Red and gold are great colours.”

“Green and sliver are quite elegant.”

“I think I prefer blue and yellow,” Lily interrupted. She smirked at the identical looks of shock on her fathers’ faces. “Ravenclaw I think.” With that, she skipped away.

Harry looked at Severus. “I think we talked her out of both our Houses,” he lamented.

“Probably for the best,” Severus murmured.

~


End file.
